The Best Day Of My Life
by Animorphs Boyz Luver 48
Summary: Stan and Kyle watch the fireworks and something sparks between them.Rated M to be safe.


The Best Day Of My Life

The Best Day Of My Life

Today is the Fourth of July. It is also the best day of my life. We went down to the field to watch the fireworks. Our parents went with us. Pretty soon, we got bored of waiting. Stan and I asked to go and explore the rest of the field. It was already dark, and was soon becoming even darker.

"Mom, can we go and explore?" I asked my mom.

"Yes, Kyle, but I want you to come home right after the fireworks are over."she answered.

"So, what'd your mom say, dude?"

"We can go."

"Sweet, dude. Let's go." Stan and I ran down the grassy hill. At the bottom, we laid down on the soft grass. Stan propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ky, can I tell you something?" Stan replied with a question.

"Yeah, dude. What is it?"

"Well, I - uh…" He trailed off as the fireworks began. Red, white, and blue firewoks lit up the field. A couple of green and purple ones were thrown in. A half an hour later, they were about to end.. People began to cheer and clap. As the loud bang of about a hundred fireworks exploding around us in the air happened, I felt something on my lips. I looked in front of me, and realized that Stan was kissing me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He laid on top of me, and I held him closer. I moaned into his mouth, but neither of us heard it because the firework finale was still continuing. Stan slipped me the tongue, and I lost it. I wanted him, needed him, but we couldn't get laid in front of the whole town. We'd have to wait. Once the fireworks had stopped, Stan pulled back.

"Dude…" I said softly. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ky, I love you." Stan admitted.

"I love you, too, dude." I replied. We held hands and left the field. We walked up to my house, and then walked right by it. "Stan, where are we going?" I asked. "My mom said I had to go home after."

"We're going to my house." He answered.

"But -"

"A sleepover." He insisted, making me blush.

"Ok. I - I'll call my mom from your house, then."

As soon as Stan had closed and locked the door to his room behind us, he was kissing me again. He slipped me the tongue, and once again, I lost it. I completely gave into the passion that was pouring down on me. I loved it. Stan pushed me down on his bed, and took his shirt off. Our lips only separated so he could pull it over his head. Stan began to suck on my neck. I moaned, and this time we could both hear it. He kissed down my chest, to my stomach. Then he unbuckled my jeans, and pulled them down and off me.

"Dude, who wears jeans in July?" Stan asked.

"Shut up, dude." I replied. Stan pulled off my boxers next. He kissed down my naval, and then took hold of me. Stan began pumping my erection, slowly at first and then going faster.

"Nn- unnh…" I moaned, arching my back and grabbing onto the bedsheets. "Al tafsik… Don't stop…" Stan stopped momentarily, and then took me into his mouth. He did the same thing with his mouth, that he did with his hand. "Timzzuz li yoter hazak, Stan." I whimpered.

"Dude, what the hell are you saying?" He asked.

"Suck me harder." I translated. Stan stripped the rest of his clothes off, carelessly tossing them to the floor of his room. He gripped me with one hand and stroked under my balls with the other. I shuddered at the feeling. "Veyeyen ayotzi." I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me hard.

"Dude, speak English. For fuck sake."

"D-dude, it's kinda hard to focus on what language I'm speaking with you sucking my balls." I answered, getting kind of annoyed.

"Jesus, sorry. I didn't know you could get pissed off when you're this hard."

"Ani kol kach holech lezayen otcha achshav." I said.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"I said, I'm so gonna fuck you right now."

"Fine with me." So I did. I flipped us over, so I had Stan pinned beneath me. I held onto his hips.

"You ready?" I asked, gripping Stan's hips harder. Stan nodded, swallowing. I thrust in, closing my eyes to counterbalance the ecstasy that suddenly overwhelmed me. I soon gave into the sudden force of pure pleasure, and thrusted again and again. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. I pushed in and out, and I suddenly felt the rush of orgasm racing throughout my entire body. "Oh, God…"

"Ky, oh -o -Go - ah! KYLE!!" Stan's voice rang throughout the entire house. That made me think that we were lucky that his parents weren't home. Stan had come first. I was about to, as well, and I knew it. I could definetly feel it coming. I thrust as hard as I could, hitting Stan's prostate.

"Stan!" I cried out. Little white stars of pure pleasure danced in front of my eyes. I collapsed beside Stan on the bed.

A few minutes later, I felt Stan touching me. I rolled my eyes back behind their lids, and moaned.

"You like that?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah…"

"Happy Fourth, Kye."

"Same to you, Stan."

THE END


End file.
